This patent application does not contain any federally sponsored research nor does it relate to any federally research development.
Poker is one of the most popular of all card games, and there are several different variations of the game that are well known in the art. Many of these variations were designed specifically for play at gambling casinos, with the emphasis often being upon giving players more than one opportunity to win. This is accomplished by providing multiple betting opportunities or by allowing side bets of various types. For example, a popular poker game currently being played in gambling casinos is Let It Ride, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,462. This game offers multiple betting stages and the opportunity for a possible additional jackpot.
A limitation of many of the poker games offering multiple stages of betting, or of side bets, is that they can be a bit too complex for the average casino gambler. Accordingly, casinos are always looking for new games to play that involve some skill on the part of the gambler, but at the same time are easy to play, and in which the determination of whether one has won or lost can be quickly made.
Another limitation of current poker games being played at casinos is that the rules of the game are set such that there is only one way to play, and win, the game. This can detract from the thrill of playing the game, as well as take away from the player the ability to make some potentially important strategic decisions.
Another limitation of most current poker games is that only one hand can be a winner for each round, and the players often have to play against the house as well. Therefore, there is a need for a variation of a poker game that is easy to play, in which the player has options regarding how to play the game, the allows several winning hands in one round, and the outcome of the game can be determined quickly.
An object of the present invention is to provide a wagering card game, played with a standard deck of fifty-two playing cards, preferably a poker deck.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a wagering card game that is easy to play and will attract both seasoned card players and novice gamblers.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a wagering card game that offers a quick determination of winning and losing hands, so that the excitement of playing the game is always present, and many hands can be played over a period of time.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a wagering card game that allows for the possibility of several players winning on a single hand, thus encouraging people to play the game.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a wagering card game that allows players to win without having to compete directly against the house or dealer in the game.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a wagering card game that offers the players the ability to determine how to play the game, and the rules that will govern whether the hand wins or loses, as a strategic decision made by the player.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a wagering card game that is easily adaptable to being played via an electronic gaming machine, computer, or other electronic device, for single or multiple players.